Lovers
by Selene69
Summary: We cannot change our memories, but we can change their meaning and the power they have over us. DAGR Middel story of Siblings and Clones.


--

A/n: This is a kinda-sequal to Siblings, but it's before Clones. So it's the same concept as the other two.

--

I've never known if my memories are my own. In honesty, I don't remember anything from my early childhood. I can't remember past my mothers death. I'd been eight going on nine when my mother had died or vanished or left us. I'd never really known where she'd gone. Just that she'd gone away. I can look at her picture a million times, but all I can remember is coming home to find Dad and Aunt Margery talking and a doctor coming from Mom's room and softly saying, "My condolences for your loss." I'd gained my ability to block the bad that day. It was also the day that I stared to hate Dib and Dad. They were the reason's for her death.

But I can see times when Dib was my only companion, and I his. We'd never had social skills. We were sociopaths in our own way. I hated to be with people, Dib was invisible to the world. He'd been my best friend from birth. There are memories that arise on nights like this, nights where it's storming and I'm too stubborn to walk two doors down and crawl into bed with Dib. Those memories, these ones I can't connect to, are like I'm just a specter.

The resent memory is almost to real. I watched as I pulled off my covers and ran to Dib's room as thunder crashed around me. I can remember the pajamas, dark purple with blue pigs on them, and the way Dib's door creaked as I walked in and softly whispered his name. He'd looked up at me, exhaustion evident on his face, and motioned for me to join him while pulling back the blue/gray sheets. The last emotion to fill me is safety. Just laying in his arms made me calm down, but it was his heartbeat that let sleep wrap me in it's warm embrace.

Tonight, I want that comfort. I want it, need it, hate it, and force my self to take it. I walk slowly to his room. The door is closed and I tap at it quietly. The only reply is the clicking of his typing. I know it's that school report that he'd spent all dinner and family night researching for. I opened the door and coughed softly, he paused and glanced in the window to look at me. His chair turned and he looked at me, "Are you okay?" I shook my head and he waited for me to explain myself.

"It's thundering." without hesitation he held out his arms and I carefully crawled into his lap. Dib held me to his chest and turned back to his computer.

"I have just a couple more things and then I'm done. Okay?" I snuggled into his shoulder and listened to the keys tap in sync with the thoughts in his mind. He had always been a fast at typing. His tapping and the soft whispering of his thoughts became a soft comfort. I glanced at the desk to see a picture of him and Zim sitting on the bleachers. Zim was dressed differently, a black t-shirt with blue jeans and fingerless gloves. Dib was dressed like normal, his new normal, the black pants with the blue t-shirt that had a black skull on it and the black, ankle length trench coat. His steel toed combat boots were there too. They were smiling and laughing as Zita, Tak and I all glared at the camera because of the nachos that had been dropped on us. That had been my freshman year. Dib was now a freshman at the local university and I was in my senior year.

I reached out and took the picture, "What ever happened between you and Zita?" Dib shrugged.

"She was transferred to a girls school in France. Her dad didn't like me and wanted her as far away as possible." I nodded and traced Zim's smile and then smiled at Tak's scowl.

"Think they're happy?" Dib looked down at the picture. His eyes grew foggy and his left index finger tapped Tak's face.

"They rule Irk now. Tak's got smeets on the way and Zim's the over excited Father-to-be. They're very happy." I set the picture down and sat up a little. I tapped the button on the monitor and looked at my lover.

"I was sixteen four months ago." Dib smiled and kissed me.

"I know." I smiled and kissed him deeper. Maybe even clones find love.

--

a/n: haha. I realized that I'd never told about them become lovers or anything, so I decided a little oneshot would do.

--


End file.
